The present invention relates to connecting devices of electrical conduction, especially relating to a power supply terminal.
Existing power supply terminals are often directed at specific power supply mode, on the market the same machine may need to apply to single-phase, two-phase or three-phase power supply, etc., in different occasions, location (or countries), even if all the internal structures of this kind of machine are the same, the different power supply modes lead to the variety of power connection, which need the professional to connect power wiring according to the variety, this will cause many unnecessary troubles, sometimes, even needing re-designed machines' style because of the variety of power connection, and therefore, existing power supply terminal has poor adaptability.